1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to data processing and particularly to dynamically managing, from a centralized service, valid cipher suites allowed for secured sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security protocols, such as secure socket layer (SSL) and transport layer security (TLS), provide a mechanism for securing data sent over networks between clients and servers by encrypting the data. During a negotiation of a secured connection session between a client and server over a network using an SSL/TLS protocol, such as during an SSL handshake, the client and server exchange information about which cipher suites they have in common and mutually select a particular cipher suite for securing the session. A cipher suite is a named combination of authentication, encryption, and message authentication code (MAC) and key exchange algorithms used to negotiate security settings for a network connection using the SSL/TLS network protocol. Each cipher suite provides a different level of security.